Millennium
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: They all thought she was dead, but when she awakens again, she finds everything she knew changed, everyone she ever loved dead, and the only familiar thing was someone who could die of no natural cause, and she hated. A Once-Challenge Fic FX


**Title** – Millennium  
**Rating** – PG-13/R, haven't decided yet**  
Source** – _TV_, _NEXT_, and _TRY_ only**  
Pairings** – Filia/Xellos  
**Summary** – They all thought she was dead, but when she awakens again, she finds everything she knew changed, everyone she ever loved dead, and the only familiar thing was someone who could die of no natural cause, and she hated. A Once-Challenge Fic FX**  
Author **– Mistress DragonFlame**  
Beta** – N/A  
**Notes** – _**PLEASE NOTE!! **_I started this fic _well_ over three years ago. My writing has since improved, noticeably so. You can actually see the writing improve from chapter to chapter, despite myself going back every so often and improving bits and pieces. And, short of me deleted it all and re-writing it, it's going to stay like that.

One more thing; this story started off as a challenged directed to me off the story, _Filia's Obituary_ by TheJoyCrux. I couldn't find my innital review, but I remember getting a reply from them saying, "Oh, I just know you'd somehow make it so that Filia wasn't really dead!"

Naturally, I couldn't resist, but I had two ideas; a short version, in which I'd make her alive again, only to make it fit as a one-shot, she'd have to die again. And then the 'Long Version' (which was what the Word's title was since I started writing it), in which there would be chapters. Now, however, this is a pretty much stand-alone story. Though you probably should read, or have read, the first chapter of _Filia's Obituary_ before this, just in case.

**XXXXX**

Xellos watched as the obituary writer walk off, still scribbling in her booklet. '_How nice... It must be a depressing career. She's reeking of angst and frustration._' Xellos shook his head. '_If only she knew..._' But, he just set off after the group.

You see the real reason why Lina and the rest were not sad was because they knew Filia wasn't dead. Far from it, actually. But, at first, they thought she was...

_Flashback_

Lina, along with Gourry, walked through a crowed market place in the Old world. They had just eaten, and were quite happy. Gourry's new sword hung at his hip. It was a good sword, but it wasn't magical. Their current mission in life, besides sampling all the food they can, was to rectify that situation.

They walked on down the calm street, with the occasional child running about, venders hulking goods, people barging and laughing joyously. It was a good day. But, a loud clatter and the occasional shriek of an unsuspecting woman appeared ahead, making both Lina and Gourry wonder what was going on. Soon, they saw a carriage with four white horses galloping along the narrow passage, sending the peasants to the sides to avoid being run over. The young boy that was the horse driver yelled and screamed at the horses, forcing the already tired animals faster. Wherever they needed to go, they needed to go badly, so Lina glanced at Gourry, before both stepped back.

But, instead of going on, the carriage skidded to a stop right in front of them. When Lina glanced up, she saw the thick curtains fall back into place, as if the occupant had gazed at her. '_What's going on?_' Lina thought. She soon found out. The door opened to the dark cabin. But then, a sorrow filled Amelia walked out. Her eyes were red; she was wearing a pink dress, and was looking haggard. Tears were just at the bottom of her eyes.

"Gourry-san, Lina-san." She sniffled before latching onto the fiery haired sorceress, balling her eyes out.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Lina said, very worried for her friend. Gourry was confused as was predicable, but was trying to comfort the princess in a way he could.

"Lina, Gourry." A new voice made Lina and Gourry look up. Zelgadis was standing next to the open door in his usual attire, mask off. He looked more solemn then normal. And, it was then Lina looked up and saw the black, half-massed mini-flags on the corners of the carriage. Someone had died.

**XXXXX**

They were sitting in an inn, quite, none saying a word. Lina and Gourry hadn't said a word after being told that Filia had died—by suicide. Zelgadis had been the first to find out. He then promptly went to Amelia, knowing she'd be the one to find Lina and Gourry. Sooner then expected, they zero in on her location, and were off. Now, a thick silence hung about.

"You sure?" Gourry spoke up first. Lina appeared to be brooding, but still listening to all around her.

Zelgadis nodded. "Without a doubt. The service will be held once we get there."

"It doesn't seem anything like Filia-san. She was always such a nice and happy person. She couldn't have... she just couldn't..." Amelia broke down again in sobs. She buried her head in her arms, and Zelgadis reached over and patted her back in a comforting gesture. Lina stared into her cup of coffee until Amelia's cries dimmed down until she was hiccupping and sniffing.

They had immediately left the town, not needing to stop anywhere since Lina and Gourry were leaving that day anyway. It was a long and silent journey. For the night they stopped at a small town, where the tired horses could be rested and fed, and they too could get rooms and rest. So now, in a privet parlor, they sat and glared at one another.

"I don't believe it." Lina's voice penetrated the thick air, stopping even Amelia's sniffling. "That is not the Filia we know. It can't be. There must be some mistake, and I'll find it."

"Lina-san," Amelia sniffed, not lifting her head. Her voice was as dead, barely above a whisper "It is Filia. There is nothing we can do."

"Don't say that!" Lina smacked the table with her hands as she shot up from her seat so fast that it knocked over the chair. "I don't want ANYONE saying that she's dead. Got it?!" She glared her special evil glare, and everyone backed off, sweat dropping with a small affirmative. "Good. Now, let's get to bed. It's getting late." And it was true, the moon was high in the sky when they had pulled into the inn, and it had been at least an hour since then.

Lina was glad then that they had all agreed upon getting their own rooms, and she loudly stomped up to hers and slammed the door. She laid on her bed glaring at the wall, and she could hear the others shuffle on by her door to their own respective room. With a growl of frustration, she rolled over onto her other side and clutched her pillow tighter, willing the thoughts to go away, but knowing they would stay.

**XXXXX**

Gourry was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head as he was halfway propped up by the headboard. He couldn't believe it. One of his friends was dead, the one who always made tea, fought with Xellos, and hit him once with her mace that she kept under her skirt—hey, he may be dumb, but he noticed things. And she left quite an impression on him—he has the scar to prove it. And now, she was gone, never to be back again. It scared him how someone close to him could just disappear. He was terrified that Amelia or Zelgadis would leave him... that Lina would, and he would never be able see her again. The sinking moon's rays were lighting up the ceiling he was glaring at, but it disappeared when he closed his eyes to help fight the clenching feeling his heart was going through.

That dark train of thought was discontinued when the door slowly opened. When he saw Lina sneak in and quietly shut the door behind her, he wasn't surprised. She stood there, face down, hands behind her as she leaned against the door, not saying a word.

As soon as he set his eyes on her, the clenching feeling disappeared to happiness at seeing her again. But then she looked up at him, with such sorrow filled eyes that immediately he felt himself be filled with sadness again. Acting upon impulse, he brought his muscled arms from behind his head and held them out to her.

Silently, she obediently shuffled over and crawled into the bed with him. She curled up onto his chest as he gathered her in his arms. "Lina..." He whispered to her, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Gourry..." Such a pathetically whispered voice startled him. Usually, she was the strong one, always brave in the face of death. She fought against dark lords, high-powered mazoku, shabra-who-you-ma-call-it and he had never seen her so sad, so scared before.

He looked out the window and comforted Lina while taking comfort in her presence as well.

**XXXXX**

They made it to Filia's house the next week. They had to change horses several times, or risk killing the beasts. The half raised black flags, and the Capital of White Magic's emblem on the carriage made finding pure white horses, the trade mark when dealing Seyruun, an easy find. And with a little monetary exchange, they would be off with the fresh mounts in the time it took to go to the bathroom.

Lina, since the night she spent silently weeping into Gourry's nightshirt, had been the strong foundation stone for everyone else. So now, no one was openly sad. They were just brooding. Well, Zelgadis always brooded, so he didn't really count.

They rode up the street to Filia's lonely little shop, the mayor sitting awkwardly across from the princess. He kept fidgeting, and glancing at the unmasked Zelgadis and the fuming Lina. Zelgadis completely ignored him, watching the passing scenery while Lina glared with her eyes closed and arms crossed, thrumming her fingers on her other arm. Between them sat Amelia, sitting there regally like any princess should. Gourry, the largest next to the round mayor, had to be squeezed in the remaining seat opposite Lina.

If he didn't know they were coming, the mayor probably would have fainted. To think, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, he Princess of Seyruun, Line Inverse, Dragon Spooker, Gourry Gabvrive, the heir to the Gabvrive line, and a Chimera that said to be the grandchild of Rezo the Red Priest, coming to their small town citizen's funeral. He couldn't believe it. Sure, Filia-san was a very nice young lady with a child, but to have known all these important, and strange slash scary people? He couldn't fathom it.

So, he sat there adjusting every two seconds. He jumped at the chance to escape from the small cabin once the team of horses pulled it to a stop in front of the quaint cottage. "Yes, um," He said as he scrambled to hold the door to the stagecoach open for the other occupants, "Princess Amelia, Lady Lina, Sir Gourry, Sir Zelgadis, here is her house, just as she had left it. Her son, Val, has inherited all of it. Her servants, Gravos and Jillas, are the ones currently inhabiting the home. Val is nowhere to be found, so they are the ones who signed the forms for him."

He waited until all were out, before scurrying after them on his stubbly legs to the door to unlock it. He didn't seem to be able to get the key into the slot, and he just got more and more nervous as he felt the irritated power off Lina. He gave a small cry of triumph when it finally slid home. He jumped back and watched the small redhead walk purposefully into the room, the rest shadowing her calmly. Once Zelgadis brought up the trail of legendary warriors into the small off-white cottage, the mayor waddled in after. He watched Lina and them looking about the place like relatives would at their parents/siblings house once they died. He was so amazed that such well-known people could behave in such a human way, that he was jarred out of it when Lina finally spoke to him. "Where is the place you found her?" She said, her voice clipped.

"Um, ah, Ms. Copt was found in the kitchen," He gestured with his many chins, "On the ground. On the table next to her were a teapot, one empty cup and one full one."

"Two?" Zelgadis said, picking up a picture of a small-irritated boy that looked like a miniature Valgaav with long hair and a happy Filia hugging him. "So there was another person then?"

"The full one did not have any sign that it was even touched. We could find no evidence, other then the cup, that there was another person in the house. Gravos, and Jillas, were currently wandering with Val, so they say, and came back very conveniently. They said that Val would not come back. I think she used the other cup for something symbolic. The towns' people said she was very lonely, and kept to herself."

At those last words, the entire Slayers group felt a pang of guilt. All of them had been too busy, wrapped up in their own affairs, to remember to visit a dear friend. None of them even sent as much as a letter.

"We'd like to see the body now." Lina spoke up, turning from the cold home.

"Right, right. Right this way." The mayor hurried to the task set for him, and the rest followed. Gourry lagged behind just a bit of the rest, preferring to stay here and remember Filia, then to look upon the reality of her death. Sighing, he resolved he had no choice, but then something caught his eye right before he exited the door. There was an un-opened sealed letter in a large flower vase next to the door, presumably for umbrellas during the wet season. But, those were put away for the dry season for fear of breaking. What was it doing out anyway? He didn't even think about it as he reached in and snagged the yellow parchment. '_To Lina-san, Gourry-san, Amelia-san, Zelgadis-san, and Xellos-san_' in fine, curvy writing was on the cover. He blinked.

"Gourry, you numbskull!" Gourry jumped, his head snapping to the irate threatening voice. "Hurry up in there!" Lina called from her place in the carriage again.

He put the note in his breast pocket, the one sown into his shirt to hide it from thieves and greedy Lina hands, and hurried out of the building, closing the door behind him as he left. Of course, as soon as he looked into the wagon at his spot next to the smelly mayor, the letter had left his mind completely.

**XXXXX**

The group trudged into the cold, damp mortuary behind the old, fragile man with too thick glasses. He was as shaky as a leaf, and the whole group wondered why dogs hadn't came down here, got him, then buried him away with their other stashes of bones. But, this was not the place or the time to be cracking jokes or jibs, so they just grimaced and bared it. The mayor claimed his heart couldn't take being down there, so he was left next to the cart.

"Ah, yes." The old man, known as Dr. Hibble, said, smacking his mouth up and down a few times. "Ms. Filia Ul Copt. I remember her. She used to be so lively, full of the love for all types of life. She and her son were happy, and there was this one man with... purple hair, I believe, that stopped by on occasion. My wife said that surly they would be married by the time spring came around the first time she saw them together. She said that until she died, 4 years later.

"But then, the man stopped coming. And the boy suddenly turned cold to everyone, even his mother who tried so hard. He would get so furious, and violent some times. As he got older, and worse, she became more and more down put. Then, one day, he ran away from home, taking her two servants with him. And she sort of... closed up, completely. She never was openly sad, but she just never really cared.

"Well now," Dr. Hibble said, clasping his hands suddenly, startling the younger people, a smile on his wrinkled face. "Enough of the depressing things, lets take a look at the body." With that, he pulled on a handle from the stonewall, and yanked out a shelf. On that shelf, was the dead and blue body of Filia. Her eyes were sunken, her lips chewed up, and if you looked close enough to her forearms, you saw many little cuts—most healed, but a few that weren't. Amelia took one look at the body, before fainting onto Zelgadis, who caught her. Lina swallowed back at the bile that rose in her face. Gourry turned his head out of respect, but peeked through his eyelashes. Zelgadis just grimaced. "When we burry her, she'll be fixed up real nice. Her hair and makeup will be done by my assistant, and I'll be embalming her." He stood there with his hands clasped behind his back as if showing off a prized rabbit.

"Do you know the cause of death?" Zelgadis asked, his voice calm and steady as it could be.

"Poision."

He frowned, "I thought dragons were practically immune to such things."

"Ah, well, Filia-san had been steadily but surely weakening her immune system by systematic cuts. Not enough to kill herself, but enough to let the poison do it for her."

"Hm, I—" He didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Ew, why on earth are you guy's staring at a dead body?" Xellos appeared behind Gourry and in front of Zelgadis, peaking over the blonds' shoulders at the corpse.

"Xellos!" Zelgadis wasn't the only one to bite out, "Do you not have ANY form of tact? This is Filia; we're paying our last respects. Leave, before you defile her death even more!"

"Good grief! What is into you guys, it's just another dragon!" Xellos sweat dropped but relished the anger he caused with so few words.

"Xellos, you get out this instant or I swear I'll shove a Dragon Slave up your ass." Lina's deadpan voice and rising power level told him she was understating what she would do, so he, in the name of self preservation, got the hell out of there as fast as he could.

**XXXXX**

They were staying at the Blue Moon Inn that night, and were going to have the funeral the next day in the afternoon. They had just deposited their stuff in their rooms, and were headed into the dining hall for some a half attempted at a meal. But, once they reached their privet room, Xellos sat there on one of the chairs. "Hello!" He piped, just as cheerfully as ever, even waving a little.

"Xellos-san, what are you doing here? Go away..." Amelia said in a depressed tone of voice.

Xellos put a fake hurt puppy face on before pulling out a beautiful bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "I know, I know, I was disrespectful and all that. But honestly," Zelgadis snorted at that. "I do feel sorry for what I said earlier, so I've decided I'll come pay my respects at her funeral as well. After Dark Star, I had came here often to pick at her, but lately I haven't been able."

"Oh?" Zelgadis said, anger and suspicion just below the surface of his stone skin. "And just what type of mission did you do that would cut you off from visiting her completely?"

Xellos smiled at the underlying ridicule, and raised one finger. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

The entire room slumped and just moved around him to sit at the table. Xellos wasn't use to them ignoring him so easily, especially when he said that, so he was miffed. "Ah, come on guys! Cheer up! It's not like this was some horrific event. It was an accident!"

"No it wasn't."

Xellos blinked... well, as much as he could anyway. "It wasn't?"

"She committed suicide."

Xellos frowned. He did not know that. All he knew was that Lina and her group had gathered to morn the passing of their friend, Filia. He had to admit, at least to himself, he would miss her rants and tantrums that leveled towns, but nothing more then that, really... "That does not sound like the Filia I know. Did she at least leave a note?"

"No, she didn't." Zelgadis said, rubbing his temples.

"Yes she did." Gourry responded more to Zelgadis then to Xellos.

"No, she didn't. Unless you can miraculously produce a letter from beyond the grave, there was nothing but a will."

And then Gourry produced the sealed envelope that he found in the vase. The others gaped.

"Where did you find that?" Lina was breathless with shock.

"In the umbrella vase. I noticed it when I was leaving. It was the oddest thing, so I took a look at it. It had all our names on it, even Xellos'."

"Why on all of chaos would you look IN an umbrella vase?"

"Well, it's the dry season." He said, as if it was obvious.

The entire group sweat dropped. They were lost, and he wasn't helping. Lina shook her head, and said, "Just—give it to me. I'll read it aloud." Once the letter was in her hand, and she knew Filia's writing from reading her report papers so long ago, she began to read aloud.

"_Dear Lina-san, who I know is reading this aloud. Please say hello to everyone for me, and get any people that are not named on the front, out of the room. Once that is done, proceed._

"_I am sorry. I am so sorry to put you all through this, but I feel as if I must do this. Please bury the body_," Lina frowned at this, but continued on. "_In a simple grave, in a simple coffin._

"_Oh, and you should know, that in my grave I will never rest. Find the other half of this letter to know the meaning. It lies among the forever weeping, but who never shed a tear._

_Yours truly,_

_Filia."_

Lina put down the paper, flabbergasted. "She wants us to do what?"

Zelgadis had a half quirked smile. "Post death fun, I guess. Why don't we just figure out what she meant by 'In my grave I will never rest.' And forgo this silly treasure hunt set up by a ghost."

"Could she mean she'll actually turn into a ghost? They are never resting spirits..." Amelia piped up.

"Possibly. Does that mean she regretted her suicide before she did it, but did it anyways to fulfill some twisted prophecy?" Zelgadis asked in retaliation.

"I doubt it. Xellos, what do you think?"

"Me? Don't look at me, I'm terrible at riddles." Everyone sweat dropped. "What? I am!"

"Well, he's useless as usual. So, we're all stumped on that one. Why not try that other one so we don't have to fry our brains out? Can you read it again Lina?"

"'It lies among the forever weeping, but who never shed a tear.' That's impossible. Weeping is crying and crying means tears."

"Could they have no way of crying? Like, it's impossible for them to have tears?"

"What if they have no eyes?"

"What doesn't have eyes that _can_ cry?"

"Good point."

"How about a river?"

"No, the water would qualify as tears. And it would ruin the letter and there is so much land to cover if it _was_ true."

"Could she have meant a stone, or stone area, that make it look as if there is a face crying on it? Or one that has a sad face carved on it?"

"No, that could be anywhere. It's too broad to name like that."

"I know it." Gourry spoke up. All heads turned towards him. "It's a Weeping Willow. Trees can't cry. I saw an orchard of them coming into town. They're not far from Filia's house."

"...How did you solve that?"

"When you're a swordsman as good as I am, you notice things."

"Whatever, lets go." And the group left, Xellos had disappeared, as usual but they didn't care.

**XXXXX**

Sure enough, there was a small letter tucked away in the trunk of the largest and most central tree among the miniature forest of hanging limbs. Its large branches drooped; giving it a depressing curtain of leaves and sticks.

Zelgadis was the one to tug it out of its resting place, so he was reading it this time. "_Dear everyone, I'm glad you all had forgotten your sorrow and humored this dragon._" It was true. While trying to solve the riddle, they had forgotten their morning.

"_Now, about the other riddle. Did you guess it? Well, if you didn't here's the answer._

_I'm not dead_."


End file.
